kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Krishterimi
është Biri i Perëndisë së mishëruar që zbriti në tokë për të shpëtuar njerëzimin nga mëkati.]] Fe e ngritur sipas mësimeve dhe të dhënave nga Jezus Krishti i cili predikonte se Perëndia është një krijuese dhe shpëtimtare e botës dhe Jezusi, biri i tij. Fjala "Krisht" rrjedh nga greqishtja që do të thotë "i mirosuri, i vajisuri" dhe, barazvlerësi i saj në hebraisht është titulli «mesia», që shpreh veprimin nëpërmes të cilit Perëndia është shndërruar në shpëtimtare e njerëzmit mbi tokë nga e keqja dhe vdekja. Sipas të krishterëve, Jezu Krishti, ishte mesia i paralajmëruar apo i pritur mbi tokë që bëri një "Kurorëzim të Ri" (Besëlidhje të Re) në mes njerzimit dhe Perëndisë. Krishterimi është fe e ngritur në bazat e judaizmit duke shpallur se Krishti do t`i përmbushë veprat e Abrahamit, Moisiut e të profetëve, duke fuqizuar vazhdimin e Besëlidhjes së Vjeter dhe Besëlidhjes së Re. Numri i të krishterëve vlerësohet të arrijë në 2,1 miliardë njerëz, apo 33 % të popullsisë botërore në vitin 2007. Krishterimi është feja më e madhe në botë me mbizotërim në Evropë, Amerikën e Jugut dhe të Veriut, Afrikën e Jugut, Filipinet dhe Oqeani. Ai po rritet shpejt gjithashtu në Azi, veçanërisht në Kinë dhe Korenë e Jugut, Afrikë dhe në Lindjen e Mesme. Historia e Krishterimit Fillimi i Besimit Krishterimi lindi rreth 2000 vjet më parë në Jude (Izraeli i sotshëm) me Jezus Krishtin dhe grupin e dishepujve të Tij besnikë. Gjatë kësaj periudhe, Judea ishte një udhëkryq kulturor qytetesh dhe fermash plot me lëvizje. Perandori i Romës ishte sunduesi i saj. Judenjtë në atë kohë e urrenin sundimin romak, për arsye se për ta ai sillte në mendje shtypjen njerzore që ata kishin duruar historikisht. Besimet kulturore politeiste të Romës, ishin pagane dhe imponuese mbi jetën e tyre Judaike. Disa judenj vendosën që shpresa e tyre e vetme ishte konformimi ndaj kësaj sfide (grishje). Të tjerë u bënë fetarë të zellshëm të formojnë grupe luftarake qëndrese kundër Romës, kurse të tjerë u tërhoqën në shkretëtirën e Judesë për të studjuar ligjin e hebrenjve dhe për të pritur ardhjen përfundimtare të Mesias (shpëtimtarit) të tyre të premtuar. Ardhja e Jezus Krishtit Historia e Krishterimit – me këtë sfond kulturor dhe fetar, filloi edhe shërbesa e Jezusit. Jezusi ishte hebre. Ai ndiqte besimin hebraik dhe e njihte mirë ligjin e tyre. Në fillim të të tridhjetave, Jezusi filloi që të shkonte nga njëri fshat në tjetrin, duke mësuar nëpër sinagoga dhe duke shëruar ata që vuanin. Mësimet e Jezusit ishin revolucionare. Ai i sfidoi (grishi, ftoi) autoritetet e vendosura fetare që të pendoheshin nga vetë-drejtësia dhe hipokrizia (shtirja) e tyre dhe të kuptonin që "Mbretëria e Perëndisë" është e bazuar në shërbim dhe dashuri. Mësimet e Jezusit i trazonin zemrat e njerëzve dhe krijonin paqëndrueshmëri, diçka kjo që i shqetësonte autoritetet fetare të kohës. Shumë shpejt një grup burrash filluan që ta ndiqnin Jezusin dhe që ta quanin mësues. Këta burra u bënë dishepujt e Tij. Jezusi i mësoi dishepujt e Tij në lidhje me vullnetin e Perëndisë dhe në lidhje me “besëlidhjen e re” të cilën Perëndia do ta vendoste me njerëzit nëpëmjet Tij. Jezusi i ndihmoi ata që të shihnin që njerëzimi është i lidhur nga vuajtjet dhe kotësitë e jetës si rezultat i mëkatit. Përshkak të mëkatit, njerëzimi e humbi mardhënien e vet me Perëndinë. Qëllimi i kësaj “besëlidhje të re” është që ti rikthejë ata që e pranojnë atë në një marrdhënie të përtërirë faljeje dhe dashurie me Perëndinë. Por çfarë është kjo besëlidhje e re? Jezusi vetë do të paguante për mëkatet e të gjithë njerëzimit duke u kryqëzuar padrejtësisht në një kryq romak. Tre ditë më vonë, Ai do të ringjallej, duke e mundur vdekjen, për ti dhënë shpresë një bote të pa shpresë. E pra, gjithçka ndodhi ashtu siç Jezusi u kishte thënë, dhe dishepujt e Tij ishin dëshmitarë të një mrekullie të mahnitshme. Mësuesi i tyre, Jezusi nga Nazareti, vdiq dhe tre ditë më vonë u ngrit për tu bërë Mesia (Shpëtimtari) i tyre. Të shtyrë nga një porosi e madhe për të ndarë dashurinë që Perëndia i këtij universi (gjithësie) u kishte dhënë atyre, dishepujt filluan që të shpallin këtë ungjill (lajm të mirë) shprese anë e mbanë vendit. Kështu, nga një grup i vogël njerëzish që jetonin në një krahinë të vogël të Judesë rreth 2000 vjet më parë, historia e Krishterimit filloi, dhe besimi i krishterë qysh prej asaj kohe është përhapur në të gjithë botën. Mesazhi i tyre i ungjillit ishte i thjeshtë: “Sepse Perëndia e deshi aq botën, sa dha Birin e tij të vetëmlindurin, që, kushdo që beson në të, të mos humbasë, por të ketë jetë të përjetshme” (Gjoni 3:16). E parathënë në profeci Megjithëse shumica e dokumentimit historik për fillimin e besimit të krishterë dokumentohet në ngjarjet e "Besëlidhjes së Re", në fakt historia e Krishterimit filloi me profeci në Besëlidhjen e Vjetër. Ka rreth 300 profeci (parathënie) të dhëna në një periudhë prej 1000 vjetësh që gjenden në Besëlidhjen e Vjetër të cilat kanë të bëjnë me ardhjen e Mesisë Judaike (Hebraike). Prandaj, kohë më përpara se Jezusi të ecte mbi tokë, misioni i Tij iu bë i njohur njerëzimit nëpërmjet "Fjalës së Perëndisë". Historia e Krishterimit në Shqipëri Shqipëria ka qenë, në fakt, një nga vendet e Evropës që u has më hershëm me krishterimin dhe ka një histori të gjatë me këtë besim fetar. Dihet se përgjatë bregut ilir ka patur ngulime relativisht të hershme të krishterësh. I pari që predikoi(parathà) ungjillin në Shqipëri mund të ketë qenë vetë Shën Pali i cili shprehet, "Nga Jeruzalemi e rrethinat deri në Iliri plotësova predikimin e Ungjillit të Krishtit" (Romakëve 15:19). Edhe apostulli Shën Andrea besohet se ka predikuar në Epir. Një numër i papërcaktuar të krishterësh ka jetuar në portin e Durrësit në vitin 58 e. r., dhe aty nga shekulli i katërt deri në të pestin krishterimi kishte lënë gjurmë të dallueshme anembanë vendit. Peshkopët e krishterë nga Dardania dhe Maqedonia Salutare, dmth zyrtaret e lartë nga Shqipëria lindore dhe Kosova e sotme, dihet se kanë marre pjesë në Këshillin e parë Ekumenik që u mblodh në Nikea në vitin 325 të erës së re nga Perandori Konstandin (sundoi në 307-337 e. r.) qëllimi i të cilit mes të tjerash ishte të pengonte ngritjen e Arianizmit brenda perandorisë. Gjithashtu, pesë a gjashtë peshkopë nga Dardania, Epiri i Ri dhe Epiri i Vjetër morën pjesë në Këshillin e Sardikës në vitet 343-344 e. r.). Gjysmë shekulli më vonë, në 395, Shqipëria Ilire e ndjeu çarjen fillestare midis Perandorisë Romake të Lindjes dhe asaj të Perëndimit, pasi gjendej që në krye të herës në kufirin kulturor dhe politik mes Lindjes Bizantine dhe Perëndimit Italian. Ajo mori dhe përfitoi nga të dyja kulturat por njëkohësisht e pësoi keqas në shekuj nga konfliktet mes dy gjysmave të perandorisë. Hë për hë, pak të dhëna ka mbi Kishën e Krishterë të hershme në Shqipëri, ngaqë strukturat kishtare u fshinë me pushtimin dhe ngulimet sllave të Shqipërisë aty nga viti 600. Fjala angleze për Mesjetën e hershme "Dark Ages" (Kohë të Errëta), e përshkuan më së miri errësirën e plotë të Shqipërisë së asaj kohe. Në monografinë e tij Geografia Ecclesiastica dell'Albania, botuar në 1934, studiuesi jezuit dhe albanologu i madh Fulvio Cordignano (1887-1951) renditi në një listë rreth 275 kisha katolike që ekzistonin në Shqipëri aty nga mesi i dhjetëvjeçarëve të fundit të shekullit të gjashtëmbëdhjetë dhe mesi i të shtatëmbëdhjetit. Këto kisha ishin emërtuar sipas një radhe shenjtorësh të krishterë, mbi dyzet në tërësi, por po të vërehet me më kujdes lista, shihet se mëse gjysma e kishave të asaj periudhe mbante emrat e vetëm katër shenjtorëve : Shën Mëria, Shën Kolli, Shën Premtja dhe Shën Gjergji. Nga 275 kisha katolike të renditura nga Cordignano, 42 i kushtoheshin Shën Mërisë, më shumë se cilitdo shenjti tjetër. Kishte kisha historike katolike në Ulqin (sot në Mal të Zi), Shurdhah (Shkodër), Dejë (Shkodër) dhe Drisht (Shkodër) që ishte capitulum ecclesie S. Marie de Drivasto e shënuar në 1353, Naraç (Shkodër), Hajmel (Shkodër), Renc (Lezhë), Fishtë (Lezhë), Troshan (Lezhë), Kalivaç (Lezhë), Lezhë, Mërtur (Pukë), Surroj (Kukës), Shpërdhaze (Mirditë), Malaj (Mirditë), Ndërshene (Mirditë), Ndërfanë (Mirditë), Lurë (Dibër), Çidhne (Dibër), Gur i Bardhë (Mat), Sebasta (Laç), Mbret (Laç), Kurcaj (Krujë), Kepi i Rodonit (Durrës) shënuar në 1418, Brar (Tiranë) që prej shekullit të dymbëdhjetë, Skuterrë (Tiranë), Pëllumbas (Tiranë), Buçimas (Tiranë), Linzë (Tiranë), dhe Bishqem (Peqin). Kishte gjithashtu mjaft kisha dhe manastire ortodokse përkushtuar Virgjëreshës së Bekuar midis të cilëve ata në: Berat që nga viti 1797, Peshtan (Berat), Elbasan që nga viti 1833, Ardenicë (Lushnjë), Apolloni (Pojan, Fier), që nga fillimi i shekullit të trembëdhjetë, Dhërmi (Vlorë) nga shekulli i trembëdhjetë tek i katërmbëdhjeti, Dhivër (Sarandë) e vitit 1604, Peca (Sarandë) e vitit 1770, Piqeras (Sarandë) e vitit 1672, Nivicë-Bubar (Sarandë) e shekullit XVII, Malçan (Sarandë) aty nga viti 1600, Marmiro pranë Orikumit (Vlorë) që nga fillimi i shekullit të dhjetë, Kameno në verilindje të Delvinës, Zvërnec (Vlorë) nga shekujt XIII-XVIV, Goranxi (Gjirokastër) aty nga viti 1600, Vllaho Goranxi (Gjirokastër) që nga viti 1622, Koshovicë (Gjirokastër) që nga viti 1669, Saraqinishtë (Gjirokastër) që nga viti 1634, Nivan (Gjirokastër) që nga viti 1702, Konicka (Gjirokastër) që nga viti 1789, Dhuvjan (Gjirokastër) Llongo (Gjirokastër), Treneshishta (Gjirokastër), Vanistër (Gjirokastër), Peshkëpi (Gjirokastër) që nga fillimi i shekullit të dhjetë, Zervat (Gjirokastër) e hapur që nga fillimi i i shekullit të dhjetë, Labovë e Kryqit (Gjirokastër) që nga fundi i shekullit të dhjetë, Skora (Gjirokastër) që nga viti 1773, Sopik (Gjirokastër) që nga viti 1770, Leusa (Përmet) që nga viti 1812, Kosinë (Përmet) nga shekulli i dymbëdhjetë te i katërmbëdhjeti, Seranjperat (Përmet)nga shekulli XVII, Leskovik (Ersekë), Barmash (Ersekë) që nga viti 1616, Postenan (Ersekë) që nga shekulli i shtatëmbëdhjetë te i tetëmbëdhjeti, Lashovë (Ersekë) që nga shekulli i tetëmbëdhjetë, Voskopojë (Korçë) nga viti 1712, Vithkuq (Korçë) nga shekulli i shtatëmbëdhjetë te i tetëmbëdhjeti, Maligrad në Liqenin e Prespës që nga viti 1345, Pogradec, Niçe (Pogradec) që nga shekulli i tetëmbëdhjetë, dhe në Lin (Pogradec). Shën Mëria adhurohej sidomos gjatë shtegtimeve në ditën e përkujtimit të saj, 15 gushti, Dita e Ngritjes në Qiell, e njohur në Shqipëri si Shën Mëria e Gushtit. Për ortodoksët kjo ditë festohet si Fjetja e Shën Mërisë, dikur e shënuar më 27 gusht sipas kalendarit bizantin, por tani më 15 gusht sipas kalendarit latin. Shtegtime në nderim të Shën Mërisë përfshinin edhe ngjitjen në male të larta, mbeturinë e kulteve të hershme të para-krishtera: në malin e Tomorrit, në malin e Gjalicës pranë Kukësit, në malin e Shën Lleshit pranë Krujës, në malin e Kundrevicës të Kurveleshit, në malin Pashtrik në kufirin mes Shqipërisë dhe Kosovës. Pjetër Bogdani (rreth 1630-1689) e përshkruan festimin në malin e fundit në 1681 si vijon : :"E kalojne aty gjithë natën, me daulle, bilbila, duke kërcyer e kënduar. Pas mesnate fillojnë një procesion të përzier myslimanët, serbët dhe grekët me qirinj të ndezur dylli, me gjatësi të ndryshme sipas moshës së personit që i mban në dorë. I sillen rrotull majës së malit më të lartë për tre orë me këmbët zbathur (disa nga myslimanët që prijnë janë kalëruar.)" Në Shqipërinë qendrore, gratë shterpë udhëtonin për në plazhet e Kavajës dhe të Durrësit për t'u larë në ujërat e detit. Ky zakon, me të cilin gratë shpresonin të mbeteshin shtatzëna, u ndoq në heshtje e pa bujë edhe gjatë diktaturës komuniste. Në Seltë, në zonën e Shpatit të Shqipërisë qendrore, gjatë kësaj dite flijohej një lopë. Në fshatin e Bibajt të Rekës së Epërme (Maqedoni), shqiptarët orotodoksë festonin më 4 dhjetor Shën Mërinë e Dimrit. Edhe shqiptarët ortodoksë të Shqipërisë e shënojnë këtë festë, e njohur edhe me emrin "Festa e Paraqitjes së Shën Mërisë në Tempull", duke e festuar më 21 nëntor sipas kalendarit latin. Sipas traditës, gjatë kësaj feste ndizeshin qirinj dhe piqej bukë e cila, pasi bekohej nga prifti, hahej. Po ne Reken e Eperme, ne fshatin e Sences kryhej festa e Shen Merise se Vogel, (rumanisht Sfanta Maria Mica, vllahçe St|marie N'ic) e cila perkujton lindjen e Shen Merise me 21 shtator sipas kalendarit bizantin dhe tani me pergjithesisht me 8 shtator sipas kalendarit latin. Kjo dite njihet edhe si Dita e Bleteve, meqe perkon me periudhen e vitit kur kryhet shitblerja e bleteve. Fisi i Grudajve dhe qyteti i Shkodres e festonin diten e Shen Merise me 8 shator, ndersa banoret e Vuklit dhe te Nikçes e nderonin Virgjereshen me 24 maj. Shën Meria pernderohej ne veçanti brenda kishës katolike te Shqipërisë si Zoja e Shkodrës (La Madonna di Scutari) ose Zoja e Bekueme, e njohur edhe si Zoja e Kshillit te Mire (La Madonna del Buon Consiglio). Festa e Zojes se Shkodrës shënohej nga te gjithe fiset katolike te veriut. Keshilli i katërt i peshkopëve shqiptare, i mbajtur ne vitin 1895, e shpalli Zojen e Shkodres APajtore te Shqipërisë . Zoja e Shkodres ka edhe nje legjende te veten : Zoja (Madonna) gjendej ne fillim ne nje kishe te vogel te Shkodres se vjeter ne kembe te malit te Rozafes, ku katoliket e Shkodres e pernderonin portretin e saj ne një pikture me boje vaji. Ne 1467, kur trupat osmane e mbanin Shkodren ne rrethim dhe kercenonin te çshenjteronin kishen, piktura u shkeput për mrekullit nga muri, u largua nga ndertesa dhe mori fluturimin drejt perendimit mbi detin Adriatik për ne Itali. E ndoqen dy shtegtare shqiptare, Gjorgji dhe De Sclavisi. Portreti ne pikture i Zojes erdhi e u preh ne qytetin e Genazzano-s prane Romes, ku u ngrit nje kishe ne nder te saj, Kisha e Zojes se Kshillit te Mire (La Chiesa della Madonna del Buon Consiglio). Qe prej asaj kohe, vendi i shenjte i Genazzano-s ka qene pike shtegtimi për katoliket shqiptare. Rreth vitit 1700, përnderimi i Zojës se Genazzano-s u perhap edhe mes arbereshve te Kalabrisë, ne veçanti ne San Benedetto Ullano, fale klerikut Stefano Rodotà. Kisha e tanishme e Genazzano-s u ndertua ne fillim te shekullit XX dhe shtegtaret e vizitojne duke ecur zbathur, sidomos gjate dites perkujtimore te Zojes se Kshillit te Mire qe eshte 26 prilli. Edhe Kisha e Zojes ne Shkoder ka qene gjithmone shume e përnderuar nga katoliket shqiptare te veriut. Ne prill 1946, nje vit pas marrjes se pushtetit nga komunistet, mbi dymije vete moren pjese ne shtegtimin tek ajo. Megjithate, jo shume kohe me vone, kisha u mbyll dhe u shnderrua ne salle vallezimi dhe ne vitin 1967, gjate fushates komuniste kunder fese, kisha u rrafshua pertoke.'' Historia e shenjtoreve ne Shqipëri Historia e shenjtëve ne Shqipëri fillon me nje numer martiresh te hershem te krishtere te cilët vepronin brenda vendit apo qe kishin ndonje fare lidhjeje me te. Keta shenjte, sidoqofte, nuk ishin shqiptare ne kuptimin etnik te fjales. I pari i tyre ishte Shen Asti (Astius), peshkop i Durresit ne kohen e Perandorit Trajan (sundoi 98-117 e.r.). Gjate kesaj kohe, shume te krishtere u arratisen ne Shqiperi për t'i shpetuar perndjekjes ne Itali. Midis tyre gjendeshin edhe shtate martire te shenjte: Peregrini, Lukiani, Pompei, Hezikiasi, Papiasi, Saturnini dhe Germani, te cilet, me te mberritur u arrestuan, u hodhen ne zinxhire dhe me pas u mbyten ne Detin Adriatik. Vete Asti u arrestua nga guvernatori romak i Durresit, Agrikola, rreth vitit 98 e.r. dhe u torturua për vdekje, siç duket ngaqe nuk pranoi te adhuronte Perendine Dionis. Dita e festes se tij është 9 korriku. Ende me pak e njohur është legjenda e Shen Florit (Florus) dhe Laurit (Laurus) nga Konstantinopoja. Flori punonte si gurgdhendes ne Iliri dhe e torturuan bashke me shokun e tij Laurin si dhe me punetoret e vet Prokulin (Proculus) dhe Maksimin (Maximus) ngaqe kishin ndihmuar ne ndertimin e nje kishe te krishtere. Ai u hodh ne pus dhe vdiq dikur nga shekulli i dyte. Disa autore e lidhin Florin dhe Laurin me ngulimet e lashta te Ulpianes, ne jug te Prishtines. Dita e festes se tyre është 18 gushti. Shen Lefteri (Eleutherius) ishte me prejardhje nga Roma dhe u be peshkop i Mesines dhe i Ilirise kur ende s'kishte mbushur njezet vjeç. Duket se ka jetuar ne Vlore. Nuk dime shume mbi te perveç faktit qe u thirr ne Rome rreth viteve 117-120 dhe qe u martirizua bashke me te emen, Shen Anthin (Anthia) dhe njembedhjete shoke gjate nje fushate perndjekjeje anti-te krishtere gjate sundimit te Perandorit Adrian (117-138 e.r.). Dita e festes se tij është 18 prilli. Shen Therini (Therinus) i ngulimit te lashte te Butrintit ne jug te Shqiperise se sotme, u ther bashke me nje numer martiresh te tjere gjate sundimit te Perandorit Decio (Decius, 249-250) ne shekullin e trete. Dita e festes se tij është 23 prilli, e njejte me ate te Shen Gjergjit. Se fundmi, Shen Donati (Donat), edhe ai nga Butrinti, i cili jetoi gjate sundimit te Perandorit Theodhos (Theodosius, 379-394). Sipas Sozomenit, historian grek i shekullit te peste, Donati ka qene Peshkop i Evorese ose Eurias, qe ndoshta mund te identifikohet me qytetin e Paramithise ne Çameri. Atij i mvishen shume mrekulli. Ka therur dragoin, ka pastruar nje pus te helmatisur, ka shpetuar te bijen e perandorit nga djalli dhe ka ngjallur te vdekurit. Vdiq ne vitin 387. Eshtrat ia shperngulen ne Kasiopi, Korfuz, ne vitin 602 për t'ia shpetuar nga pushtimet e barbareve. Kjo solli si pasoje nje çeshtje jurisdiksioni mbi te drejten e ruajtjes te relikeve te shenjta, mosmarreveshje qe u zgjidh nga Papa Gregori i Madh (590-604). Kulti i Donatit u perhap shume gjate mesjetes. Dita e perkujtimit te tij është 30 prilli. Burim i të dhënave ''- Botuar për here te pare ne gjuhen angleze ne "Balkanistica - University of Missisipi", 13 (2000). Botohet për here te pare ne gjuhen shqipe. Perkthimi ne shqip "Bota Shqiptare" redaktuar nga vete autori (Robert Elsie).'' Shiko dhe këtë * Jezusi * Kisha * Kisha katolike romake * Kisha ortodokse * Krishti * Lista e Papëve * Shpirti i Shenjtë * Trinia Lidhje të jashtme * Orthodoxalbania.org * Forum Katolik Shqiptar * Historia e Krishterimit Category:krishter Category:Katolik Category:Ortodoks ace:Kristen af:Christendom als:Christentum am:ክርስትና an:Cristianismo ang:Crīstendōm ar:مسيحية arc:ܟܪܣܛܝܢܘܬܐ arz:مسيحيه ast:Cristianismu az:Xristianlıq ba:Христианлыҡ bar:Kristndum bat-smg:Krėkštiuonībė bcl:Kristianismo be:Хрысціянства be-x-old:Хрысьціянства bg:Християнство bn:খ্রিস্ট ধর্ম bo:ཡེ་ཤུའི་ཆོས་ལུགས། br:Kristeniezh bs:Hrišćanstvo ca:Cristianisme cbk-zam:Cristianismo cdo:Gĭ-dók-gáu ceb:Kristiyanismo co:Cristianisimu crh:Hristianlıq cs:Křesťanství cu:Хрїстїаньство cv:Христианлăх cy:Cristnogaeth da:Kristendom de:Christentum diq:Xırıstıyaninı dv:މަސީހީދީން el:Χριστιανισμός en:Christianity eo:Kristanismo es:Cristianismo et:Kristlus eu:Kristautasun fa:مسیحیت fi:Kristinusko fo:Kristindómur fr:Christianisme frp:Cristianismo fur:Cristianesim fy:Kristendom ga:An Chríostaíocht gan:基督教 gd:Crìosdaidheachd gl:Cristianismo ha:Kiristancìì hak:Kî-tuk-kau he:נצרות hi:ईसाई धर्म hr:Kršćanstvo hsb:Křesćanstwo ht:Krisyanis hu:Kereszténység hy:Քրիստոնեություն ia:Christianismo id:Kekristenan ie:Cristianisme ig:Christianity ilo:Cristianidad io:Kristanismo is:Kristni it:Cristianesimo ja:キリスト教 jbo:xi'ojda jv:Kristen ka:ქრისტიანობა kab:Tamasiḥit kg:Kiyesu kk:Мәсіхшілік kl:Kristumiut kn:ಕ್ರೈಸ್ತ ಧರ್ಮ ko:기독교 ku:Xiristiyanî kw:Kristoneth ky:Машаякчылык la:Religio Christiana lb:Chrëschtentum li:Christendóm lij:Crestianeximo lmo:Cristianesim ln:Boklísto lt:Krikščionybė lv:Kristietība mi:Whakapono Karaitiana mk:Христијанство ml:ക്രിസ്തുമതം mn:Христийн шашин mr:ख्रिश्चन धर्म ms:Kristian mt:Kristjaneżmu mwl:Crestianismo my:ခရစ်ယာန်ဘာသာ mzn:Messiavar / مسیحا وار nah:Quīxtianayōtl nds:Christendom nds-nl:Christendom nl:Christendom nn:Kristendommen no:Kristendom nov:Kristianisme nrm:Chrêtchienneté oc:Cristianisme os:Чырыстон дин pa:ਈਸਾਈ ਦੀਨ pih:Kreschenitii pl:Chrześcijaństwo pms:Cristianésim pnb:عیسائیت ps:عيسويت pt:Cristianismo qu:Kristiyanu iñiy ro:Creştinism roa-rup:Crishinizmo ru:Христианство rw:Kristendomu sah:Христианизм sc:Cristianèsimu scn:Cristianèsimu sco:Christianity sh:Hrišćanstvo si:කිතු දහම simple:Christianity sk:Kresťanstvo sl:Krščanstvo so:Masiixiyad sr:Хришћанство stq:Kristendum sv:Kristendom sw:Ukristo szl:Krześćijaństwo ta:கிறித்தவம் te:క్రైస్తవ మతము tg:Дини Насронӣ th:คริสต์ศาสนา tl:Kristiyanismo tpi:Kristen tr:Hıristiyanlık tt:Xristianlıq uk:Християнство ur:عیسائیت uz:Masihiylik vec:Cristianèximo vi:Kitô giáo vls:Christndom wa:Crustinnisse war:Kristyanismo yi:קריסטנטום yo:Ẹ̀sìn Kristi za:Geidoekgauq zh:基督教 zh-classical:基督教 zh-min-nan:Ki-tok-kàu zh-yue:基督教